1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a CRT display, and more particularly, to such a CRT including means for quickly and easily rotating the format to an alternate configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the environment of an aircraft cockpit, it may be necessary that a display of the CRT type, in the interest of saving space, be mounted in what might be referred to as the vertical direction; that is, the rectangular-faced CRT is placed on its side. Nevertheless, in such circumstances it would still be desirable to scan the CRT in the horizontal rather than in the vertical direction. There are, furthermore, other occasions when it might be desirable to rotate the format of a CRT display so that it may be scanned from top to bottom or bottom to top or right to left, for example. There has, however, been no way of accomplishing such format reconfiguration without either major wiring changes or making internal mechanical changes. This problem has been complicated by the fact that the deflection system of a typical CRT display has output channels of different performance characteristics. In a display having the capability of both raster scanning and stroking, and the hybrid thereof, one channel provides fast slewing rates while the other has relatively slow slewing rates. And, of course, further complicating the problem, in the case of a multicolor shadow-mask CRT, is the use of dynamic convergence correction, the functions of which are channel-dependent. The prior art has not produced a solution to the problem.
Consequently a need exists for a CRT display having means for quickly and easily reconfiguring the display format.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a format reconfigurable CRT display.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a CRT display having means for quickly and easily effecting reconfiguration of the display format.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a format reconfigurable CRT display without the necessity of making major wiring or internal mechanical changes each time a reconfigured format is desired.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description thereof proceeds.